


Sleepless

by psykomai (undentifiedlove)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters to come, Multi Chapter, Teen Romance, Teenagers, freshmen year, gay ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/psykomai
Summary: sleepless nights, stressful days.school seemed pointless when I could be by your side.the sweet sound of success felt bitter on my tongue.All I needed was you.





	1. Sleepless || Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter..? I’m unsure if anyone is interested in me continuing this but I wanted to restart freshly with a more moving story than my current creek story- misunfortunes.i tried to be as vast with my vocabulary as i can but i’m not strong in it so i don’t know many words other than commonly used ones. Hope this is okay though! I checked for grammar and probably do it once more just in case but so far i like how this story is going so may continue. ^^ till next time.

For the five plus years I’ve known him, I have never seen that blonde, twitchy, over-stressed out boy so… peaceful.

I’ve known him for so long, yet how is it that I’ve never experienced something so savoring than this.

His restless body, snoozing away on my bed as I continued to do my homework on the ground. In reality, I was staring at his fragile body. Slowly going up and then back down, repeating that process in a calming manner.

I remember when we were young, we had sleepovers. I never got to see this side of him. Mostly for the reason that I feel asleep before him.

He never slept. Well, rephrase that- he stays up till 5 AM and sleeps for that one good hour.

He told me about this one sleepover, at Token’s house, in 6th grade.

But now, he fell asleep like a rock or something. It was 6 PM now, though, and I really wasn’t too surprised by this.

Freshmen year got stressful for him. More homework, more note, more exams.

I went to his house throughout quarter one to help him through this. Multiple times persuading him to not drop out and how I’ve made that mistake during Middle school. Telling him how incredibly intelligent he is.

I did that for a solid quarter.

Quarter two, though, shot around the corner and my mind flickered to different thoughts. How this favor had become a tiring chore to me.

Oh, the face he made the day I spoke to him about this. He looked shocked and partially sad.

How I told him that I was tired of coming to be by his side. How I had a life of my own and he needed to figure things out on his own.

He stifled out a laugh in which I became very confused as to why.

‘What?’ I had questioned.

'Craig, I never asked you to comfort me.’

His words, as he spoke I knew- I could tell I had became rather flustered.

'I-’

I didn’t know how to respond. I looked away from him. Just looking at his laughing form made me uncontrollably embarrassed about myself.

'I didn’t want to say anything.. I could tell you were getting frustrated at me for not being more accepting.’

His words were spoke with stutters yet I could hear every single words as if there were none at all. Maybe this was the affect of being friends with him for so long?

'I guess I acted like that, 'cause I didn’t want you to leave. No one ever talked to me about my troubles. They always just said to 'get over it!’ or 'your just a spaz, its what you do.’

'Some shit like that… but you-’

God, the wording he chose made him sound so gay. Somehow, I found myself even more embarrassed thinking of that. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.

I couldn’t bare to look at him, but he didn’t spoke for quite sometime. I had no choice but to glance over to him.

When my eyes peered over to the pale, blonde boy; our eyes did not meet as I thought they were to.

He was looking out the direction I was staring upon. Holding the door frame and tipping himself out looking around the area I was just minutes ago looking.

My burning face seemed to die down by now as I stared at him so patiently. I accidentally coughed when my throat had became dry and he seemingly picked up the sound.

He bounced up in the air and stared back at me, now both of us staring at each other.

'GAH- I… I’m sorry! I thought you were staring at something s..so I.“

I shook my head and decided to speak up.

'No. If want to hang out more, you can come over to my place and we can work on homework together or something.’

It was the end of quarter three now. Ever since then, we’ve met at my house and did homework together. In which what I mean is he would do at least half of the page and I’d copy it down and shared my half.

It was our time to bond as friends since school thought it would be best if we never got classes together and different lunch schedules.

I liked hanging with all my friends but they all were really different from each other and sometimes i cherish being with one more than the other.

Clyde was fun to hang out with but was noisy and a big immature kid.

Token was a pretty laid back friend but sometimes his bragging of his riches got unbearable.

And then there’s this. Simple conversations and just venting with this little spaz. His twitches got on my nerves, yeah, but I get I can ignore them more or less.

My favorite part of this day, where the two of us just sit on the ground sharing our homework answers, was when he couldn’t concentrate and he’d ask to play music.

The way he just nervously moves around with the beat. Whether it’s the tap of his pencil or a hum, I couldn’t help but to smile to myself.

I guess I was so manifested in my thoughts I hadn’t notice the shuffling and whispers of him in present time.

’'Why are you staring at me like that, man?”

My eyes averted away from him from a second to collect myself before looking back towards him. He spoke very nervously like, His voice in a mutter as he clenched his teeth together as did spoke.

I shrugged and continued working on the column of homework I had neglected to do, as my conscience was too busy with staring at him sleeping beforehand.

I began to scribble on the paper, I didn’t feel like doing this anymore. My mind was set on what to say to him.

Gladly, it wasn’t me who started the conversation.

“How was I out? It looks dark out!”

I responded with the time, which was now 7:10, with my original stoic but nasally voice and I received a short screech back.

“Gah! Dude, Craig! Why didn’t you wake me up! Ahhh.. . what if I can’t sleep at all tonight?! Jesus Christ! I can’t fall asleep in school!”

Finally, I was able to throw my homework to aside and give my full attention to him.

“I- I need coffee..-”

“No you don’t.”

My reply sounded colder than expected but I stuck with it. He gave me an unsure look. Confused, probably.

“W-why? Gah, I’m going to go get some.”

He got off from my bed and went to gather his backpack.

Of course I didn’t let him go. I got up from my spot and stood by the door.

“Tweek, you’re going to be more restless with just more coffee.”

my statement wasn’t powerful, but it was enough to rebel back.

He walked towards the door and stopped when he was face to face with me. I was much taller than him so he wouldn’t be able to get out as easily as he wished to.

“S-so? I need coffee… rrrggh.. to.. . Gah! I don’t know ! i just f-feel like my heart s-slows down when I don’t! Wh-what if it stops beating!? AH! I DON’T WANT TO D-DIE!”

He tugged at his sweatshirt, his eyes getting beady and staring to the ground.

“You’re not going to die because of lack of coffee, Tweek. The only reason your heart beats so fast is because of coffee.”

He didn’t seemed hooked onto my words and began grasping at the place his heart lays.

I gave out a sigh and slowly slipped my hands out of my hoodie’s pocket to grasped Tweek’s hands and guide him back to sit at my bed.

“I’ll make you Hot Chocolate if that’ll help.”

He opened his mouth to close it and wear out his bottom lip before slowly nodding in agreement.

“Stay right here. Do whatever you want other than leave. 'Kay?”

He gave me another nod and I strode off downstairs to the kitchen to make some Hot Chocolate. Ruby had a sweet tooth for this drink and surprisingly had a collection of different flavors.

From Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Vanilla Bean, Peppermint, and a couple other flavors.

I took the Vanilla thinking it’d best fit as a substitution to the originally caramel vanilla coffee he got all the time at that coffee cafe.

I cooked it up and ran it back up to him. He was on his phone, stifling through some apps.

He hadn’t notice my presents so I sneakily walked up to him and pulled up his phone and placing the mug on the night stand.

“H-hey! Give it back- ngh- please”

I snorted to see his phone open to Tinder. That right, he’d been desperate to find a girlfriend ever since 8th grade.

I handed it back and plopped down on the ground once more staring up at him, my head resting in my right hand.

He fiddled with his phone and stared at me.

“w-what?”

“Your desperate for starting an annoying, and tireless chore of never ending 'Do i look good in this?’ and 'Do you really love meee?’ remarks.”

I empathize with using a high pitch feminine voice with those two parts which I earned a chuckle from.

“I don’t know, it may be fun..”

“Do you even hear yourself now? Relationship, fun? Hah.”

That one I had earned a roll of the eyes.

“Are you d-done with the homework? I need to get home soon..”

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head reaching for the paper i had abandon.

“Algebra’s shit.”

I muttered that out mostly for my own knowing but I guess he had heard as he replied agreeing with me.

He sat, leg’s crossed, on my bed sipping at the cocoa I had made as he waited for me to finish. I couldn’t help but to stare at him from time to time.

He was like an inspiration somehow, yet he had nothing that inspires me. It was hard to explain exactly what he was to me.

He felt like a friend but sometimes he seemed like a total stranger that I just looked up to.

He had things that I didn’t.

I kept those thoughts to a minimum and finished the worksheet handing to the blond to copy.

Afterwards, he thanked me like he always does from some reason and I nod.

He leaves and I plop into my bed staring into the ceiling as if it was some black hole.

I gave a long sigh out and close my eyes to think over the day as if I was in a movie. Different things that happen in reality, different and much more dramatic within the holds of my imagination.

I turned my head over to the alarm on my nightstand, reading over the numbers- 7:57. I glanced over to the mug that was used for the vanilla cocoa for a solid moment before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I had saw my mother in there, I hadn’t seen her or any of my family members around now to think about it.

I throw the mug into the dishwasher and start walking to my room.

Though, my mother talked faster than my walking.

“Your friend’s mother called today.”

I turned around and paid my attention to her. She was focused on cleaning some pans yet still continuing to talk to me.

“Which friend.”

“The little spazzy one.”

“Tweek?”

She make a 'mhm’ noise and nodded.

“Okay, about what?”

“She wanted to say thank you for being so positive towards him and school.”

I paused for a second trying to think something to say and came to the conclusion that it’s best to say nothing.

“Okay, I’m going to bed now.” I head off towards my room hearing my mother yell back, 'That’s all you have to say?’

I flipped her off and she does the same, like always.

I enter my room and drop to my bed groaning, not willing to sleep tonight. I wish school would hurry up and end.


	2. Pillow Forts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unsure if i really want to continue this..

"Maybe we should make a sleepover, like the good times?"

We both sat, leaning on the pillow pile we had created within our room fort. Bed sheets littered the room, attached to my bed and chairs plus desks around the room.

Soft blankets consumed the ground for better comfort, and the amazig pile of pillows that we both used as a bean bag or a bed to lay on.

"Sure."

My words lacked excitement but he had not seemed bothered by it. "We could play games and get a ton of junk food," He paused his sentence and seemed to shift around the pillows.

We laid vertically from each other. Only our heads side by side.

I tilt my head to the left to see his own green eyes, the middle and trimming of it exploding with a warm coffee brown color. They stared hopefully back at mine.

We stood this way for what seemed like an eternity. At first this moment felt so calming, soothing, but as tie flew and we just sat this way both of us unsure what to do, it became awkward.

"I- uhm..." My mouth couldn't form anything to talk about and I began muttering ut stuttering words. He had seemed to as well become uncomfortable and gripped his jacket sleeve. His eyes fluttered to different directions but always gluing back onto mine after some time.

As if abruptly out of nowhere, he spoke, "Y-your eyes are really interesting."

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion and I seem to frown a bit. "What do you mean?" It came out more angered on accident and I see the messy blonde tense up from it. "Gah-! I mean l-like a compliment, like, uh like It's pretty how-" He reached over to my left eye as if to touch it to see if what he saw was real before he protested.

I didn't budge, I was somehow okay about this. "your right eye is so blue, but your other eye is much... lighter?"

His hand swapped to my right eye, staring at my lighter one so interested in it's difference. I look down and close my eyes, thinking of a response. How do you respond to something like that..?

Soon after I close my eyes, I felt the warmth of his hand fade away. "I never really notice it when I was younger. Guess it never bothered me, you uhm eye colors." I look back at him with a blank look. "I didn't have it back then."

I saw him shoot his head up and stare at me with confusion. "What?"

"In Middle School, I got some shit- chemicals in my eyes, mostly in my left eye. I was blind for several months but I've gained my vision overtime. Things are still blurry but it's honestly nothing to worry about."

I saw the great concern in his wide eyes. "C-craig... why didn't you ever, ngh, ever told me about th-this?" He shot up from where he was laying at and stared down at me.

I shrug and propped myself up with an elbow to be able to see him better. There was silence and ponder from the boy before he whispered, "Is that the real reason why you never showed up through middle school?"

I kept my eyes on the floor not saying anything and changing the subject. "I'm going to go grab more soda."

"N-no. Craig. Answer me p-please."

He grabbed my wrist pulling me back down to sit in front of him.

"Why... why did you .."

I looked down to the side of me keep quiet. "You sound like an overprotective mom right now, Tweek."

He sighed rolling his eyes in the process. I smiled weakly from my joke before frowning and lifting my hair up away from my eyes then letting it go to plop back on my forehead.

"I... I didn't want you, my friends to know.. uhm, know that I fucked up my eye for being a dumbass."

"Craig, no matter what you do, Ill still be your friend. All your friends will do the same too probably."

"Unless you become some pedo or a hitman. Oh jeezus-! What if you have to kill me. AH- that'd be too much pressure!"

"You can't kill me, Craig!"

I laugh a bit before staring at him, panicking and murmuring things under his breath.

I lay back down on the pillows and close my eyes almost drifting off to sleep of Tweek's soft whispering worries.

I became so comfy in this atmosphere that I had not notice that I had actually fallen asleep.

For a LONG time.

I wake up with a groan and stretching myself out. I look around noticing the fort still intact. Although, there was no sign of a Tweek inside the fort no more.

I had hope to see that same resting blonde as last time beside me for some reason. It felt nice knowing he is able to rest easily like that time and not worrying through out each hour.

The rustling of sheets caught my attention as the front doors to the fort open up and a Tweek Crawls in unnoticed that I was awake.

I get a mischievous idea and fall back onto the pillows and close my eyes as I pretend to be still asleep. The shuffling continues till his presents is right beside me.

I smell the intoxicating smell of strong coffee, and suspect that he had left to go buy coffee. I'm about to get up and yell at him but my mind changes as I feel something- His hand, intertwines with my hair.

My body becomes frozen, I felt bothered yet intrigued to his sudden courage movement. "A-ah, Sorry! I know how you hate people touching you hair even if you're asleep. I just felt an, an urge t-to do so.."

After that, he pulls his hand away from me and I feel much better.

"I got you hot chocolate, I th-thought you'd be awake by now but.. ah I can't w-wake you up."

"You are still asleep, right?"

Of course I kept silent, right then there I was going to jump up and try to scare the shit out of him but he started up talking again. Talking about our past conversation.

"You know, you didn't h-have to lie about your whole eye situation us. In Middle School, we all worried that something happened to you."

He paused for a bit, as if he was thinking or maybe was drinking more of his coffee?

"Uhm, Clyde cried a lot when we figure out you weren't going to school anytime soon. And well..."

"We actually all though you errr.. killed yourself.

....

what?

"Ngh, o-of cou-course I didn't really believe I-it, well I did b-but I didn't want to believe it was true. Cartman was the one who came up to us and said how you weren't coming back and how you uhm did that thing."

"I'm surprise you've never mentioned it? I would've thought someone would have brought it up..."

"I was just glad that it wasn't true and you showed up at highschool."

"Though, I'm pretty sure Clyde was the happiest to see you. He was balling his eyes out."

I heard him laugh and, god, why does that shit makes me want to smile so badly.

I shift my position not noticing and seem to startle Tweek as he cut out a gah.

"C-craig, you awake?"

I stay frozen and quiet breathing in a calming pattern hopefully to give a sleeping impression. I hear him sigh and plop down onto the pillows, accidently throwing one on top of me. I feel him push the pillow off of my head and murmur a sorry my way.

He must be trying to sleep as well as I hear him hum a song. He did that last time before he fell asleep. It must be a habit of his.

He heaved out a sigh and didn't budge as he just laid beside me maybe. I shift around again open my eyes to see his closed and looking up to the ceiling beside me. I slowly began to think through out my day though,

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

I pause my thoughts as I hear him speak or more of a whisper. He must still think I'm still asleep.

"You always help me with my problems and calming me down somehow. I haven't even stuttered the past couple sentence! You, you try to help me with my coffee addiction even if it fails, and you hang out with me even when I'm just some stuttering over-panicky kid."

"God, if it wasn't for Clyde who even befriend me and showed me to you... I'd probably be just some loser to you. I'm sorry."

Damn, did he actually felt this way? I stared at him for a bit longer before replying back simply. "Don't be. You help me feel better by just existing and being here."

He opened his eyes and shifted his body towards me staring back, shock in his eyes. I take the time to manage keeping a straight face on staring back at him.

It took a second till he smiled widely holding laughter back. I asked him why with just a, "what?" and he replied with giggles,

"That sounded really gay."

I smile lazily.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not to good with this whole cheering up thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: psykomai.tumblr.com  
> Watppad: wattpad/user/ppsyko.com  
> Instagram: instagram/user/psykobxtch.com
> 
> Have a nice day. :)


	3. Stripe #4 || Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoowee I’d love to write more for this chapter but it already got passed 2000 words and it’s getting late. I still got school so I need to get some sleep haha.

It was another cold day in South Park. The winds were picking up and soon enough some hard snowfall will come. Yet, I still sat outside in the front of the school waiting for him.

I stared back through the gates of the high school as I see the blond boy run out towards my direction. "F-fuck dude, It's freezing out here. I told you could come in with me!"

I shake my head and stand up straight as I was leaning against the frigid metal gates. 

"It's fine, I fucking hate the lit/comp teacher here." 

"That's fair." He kept silent as he followed beside me on our way out of campus. Although, I'd admit that he was hugging his arms and inching closer to me. I paid no attention to it until something caught me off guard. 

"Dude, why aren't you wearing a jacket?" I piped up looking at his pale arms filled with goosebumps. "I don't know?! It didn't feel too cold this morning!" I scoffed and shook my head, "Don't you read the weather before you leave?" 

"What, no?? Anyway, who the hell reads the forecast, especially when you're in high school!"

"Touché, Tweek. Touché." I sniffle a bit before taking off my jacket and shaking it off from my hands. "Here." After a long pause and him not taking it, I bring back to my side and look at him.

He was looking down at the ground. "I don't need it." He mumbled. "Jesus, don't get all fucking protective for no reason. I'm offering you my jacket, not a punch in the stomach." 

He didn't reply or anything and looked offended for some reason just because of a simple kind gesture. "Fine. Freeze your ass, I don't fucking care." I tie my jacket around my waist and continue to walk in front of him. 

Not one sound came from the both of us, you could say it was so quiet that you could hear the specks of snow fall onto the ground. I occasionally looked back to see if he would still be following me and to my surprise he was. 

His movement was very frantic and his mouth moved with no sound, almost as if he was trying to talk something out. I dismissed it and began to slow my pace to see if he'd catch up but to my dismay, he mocked my move and went slower as well. 

At this point, he was making me pissed off and I stopped right in my tracks. "Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" He stared back at me with hands cupped up to his face. 

"Nothing!" He said it through a voice crack. 

I bit my lip and furrowed my brows. "Really, because it doesn't really feel like it's nothing, Tweek." He twisted around and growled in frustration.

The snow was starting to fall faster like my anger.

"Look, I'm trying to help but I can't help when you. can't. tell. me. why. you're so upset?" 

"Craig the snow is falling faster..." 

I gave a confused and rather angered look towards his way. He stared back at me with about the same mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. Or rather was it fear?

Shaking my head, I palm my face with my right hand and walk towards his direction. He flinched as a grabbed his wrist and nudge him in my way. "There's a pet shop close by. We can hang out there until the storm blows by."

\---

Opening up the doors to the shop, the chimes ring and a high-pitched voice welcomes us in. 

"It's me, Red," I yell back and merely seconds later she comes out from the back, taking off gloves. "Oh shit, hey Craig. What's going on?" 

I see Tweek wander off obviously because feeling a bit out of place in the conversation so I make my way to Red and continuing the small talk. "It's okay. There's a storm outside so waiting for it to past by." 

She stares out the windows behind me and nods in agreement. "DIdn't even know it was going to snow hard today." 

"Does no one seriously check the fucking weather?" I say with confusion which I get a laugh back from Red.

"No dude, we're teenagers. I don't get time to check shitty news and, oowh weatherrrr." She pushes me in a teasing way and walks into the back again, probably to continue doing work. 

"So, how's your dad?" 

"Pft, how's your dad?" I say walking around with hands shoved into pockets and looking at all the rather boring animals.

"Working at the bar, like usual." 

"Then, that's probably where my dad is," I reply back in a jokingly way. 

I gazed at the ferrets from above with a straight face. These things were too hyperactive and always smelling like shit. Not to mention they're always biting and crawling into dangerous places. I bore into the cage and with a shift of my glance, I saw the reflection of my accompanied blond. 

I hold down a smile as I admire his serenity but astonished stance as he looked at the cage of white rabbits. "Hey, Craig. Get over here and lend a hand." I sighed and stroll over to the other side of the store where Red stood hands crossed with a cup of nibble food. "This lil' shit won't eat his food and he's already bit me two times today." I look at her strangely and at what seems to be the empty tank. "Okay, and why should I care?"

She rolls her eyes and shoves the cup into my hands. "Just feed him, you know these animals more than I do. He's underneath the log."

I glare into her eyes once more with confusion before taking the situation into my own hands. I lift the log up slow and quick movement of a guinea pig shifts around the tank. "Hey, hey slow down!" I reach in and try and grab the fucker and succeed but only to drop it back when it bites the intersection of my thumb and pointer finger. 

I curse under my breath as the startled moment ends up making me drop the cup of food.

I could see Red stifling her laughter and I glare back at her in response. Grumbling, I pick up a handful of the food and try again. 

This time a got a bit less forceful, holding the food in my palm and placing flat on the ground of the tank. I paid all my attention to the guinea pig in the corner and when I did glance over to my side I could see Red looking into the other direction talking to who I presume was Tweek. 

"So, you're Tweek, huh?" 

"Y-yeah."

"You've befriended quite the douche."

I snort and slash back, "I heard that."

Laughing she says, "Good, I wasn't sure if I was loud enough." Tweek nervously laughs at the banter, "He not that bad, I guess." 

"He really isn't, he probably the first most patient boy I've met here in South Park."

"R-really?" 

"Really. Like I said, he's an asswipe sometimes, but he actually listens to you. You get many boys like that here in South Park."

"Should I leave?" I say as a joke.

"See? He really listens, and no you're obviously too interested in befriending the stupid rat."

I blink a couple times before actually paying attention to the cage where, to my disbelief, the guinea pig was already chowing down the food in my hand. I hear the small 'wow' from the boy behind me and my face falters to a smile at my accomplishment.

Placing my other hand slowly into the cage, I cup the small rodent in my hand and only feeling safe with it when it's leaning onto my shirt. 

"Sweet." 

"Oh shit. Craig you hand!" I look over to the now worried Tweek and then raising my hand that had blood already trickling down from the place it was bitten. 

"Ooh shit, he did a number on you, brotha. Hold on, I've got an aid kit in the back," and Red fled once again into the back leaving me with a sort of bloodied hand, a bastard guinea pig, and a panicking kid. 

"Does it sting??"

"Kinda."

"Man, how are you calm? You've got red juice all over your hand!" 

I scrunch up my face, "Okay first, red juice? Second, it's not that bad, Tweek"

Out of words to say, Tweek just nervously sputter grunts and growls trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't care much of it and continued to look down at the guinea pig and scratching its head.

In many ways, it reminded me of him. At first uncomfortable in the forced situation and unwilling to talk about things at that time but you give him time and you acknowledgment he slowly falls into your arms. He begins to trust you, but one slip up and he back to that frantic state.

Maybe, I need to just talk with him.

"Tweek," He turns his gaze my way and I acknowledge him in return. "You wanna talk?" He at first looks confused but being a bit of a different state of mind he nods in reply. "Okay," I sit down on the ground and scoot the food from the cup away and pat in front of me. "sit right here." 

He willingly does and I almost feel dominant but then remember this isn't about being the powerful one in the group, this was something different when he was here. 

I noticed him still tugging at his sleeves which, in some cases, means he had something to say but didn't want to say anything. I followed his gaze which was, undoubtfully, on my still bleeding hand. 

I shuffle where I sit and cover my hand with my jacket so I can cleanly cup the rodent in my hand. "Do you want to hold him?" 

"Errr... I don't really like h-holding animals.." 

"Just for a bit, so I can clear up the blood."

I keep the guinea pig in the middle of the two of us waiting for him to grab it. With a bit of concern on his face, he lifts his arms weakly and holds his hands out. I lightly plop the animal into his arm and then guide Tweek's arm to his chest. "Hold him like that." He shook his head violently not daring to keep his eyes off it. 

I took this time to look around for anything to clean my hand before resorting using my jacket.

"Hey, Red! What's the holdup?" I started out into the store. There was no reply until she comes storming in with her phone pressed against her shoulder and ear. She plops the case with the red cross onto my lap and presses her finger to her lips. 

'It's my boss.' I saw her lips speak. I rolled my eyes and she replied with a 'kind' gesture of her hand before walking back.

Looking back to who I was more interested in, there was not much change. He was still staring intensely at the pet and was shaking a little too which freaked the pet a bit too as I could see. 

"You can pet him y'know." I said as I took some disinfect wipes out from the white box.

"Huh?" 

"He likes small scratches on the head. Like," I lean over and showed a representation of what I meant as he observed. "Like that." He gave a warm smile and followed what I did. I grinned under my nose and continued to clean up the bite.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see him look back up at me. "Do y-you want to name him?"

Raising my eyebrows I look back up at him. "I'm not good with names." I earned a chuckle and he shook his head, "Well, what would you l-like to name him?"

"Knowing me, probably..."

"Stripe number four."

"I think it's a good name." He said with that warm smile. In reply, "I'd like to think so." 

"W-well it is! It has a meaning; a backstory to it."

After placing a band-aid on the bite and closing up the box I look back up at him once more, this time with a small smile. "Thanks." 

I push the box aside and drag myself closer to the blond. "Do you want Stripe?" He considered but I denied shaking my hand. "He looks comfortable with you." He grins with his eyebrows raised, "Really?" 

"Really."

He chuckles and looks back down and strokes through Stripe's fur slowly. 

"Do you.. want to talk about what happened, when we were walking here?" I felt a bit compelled to bring up the topic but I wanted to know what was exactly wrong or it'll hold like a grudge.

Either way, he wasn't giving up and fell silent as he kept his full focus on Stripe instead of the question at hand. I sigh knowing my defeat and lean backward. 

I felt a bit demoralized that perhaps he wasn't talking because he was still upset about something. That I hurt him somehow. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting the second chapter in a moment. Writing up third chapter right now and hopefully have it posted soon! Check out my Wattpad for getting first-hand updates ♡
> 
> Tumblr: psykomai.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad: wattpad/user/ppsyko.com  
> Instagram: instagram/user/psykobxtch.com


End file.
